


'Huntress' Series Voting Information!!!

by TitaniaAngelina



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniaAngelina/pseuds/TitaniaAngelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is important information to those who are fans of the 'Huntress' Series!!! Involves where you can go to cast your vote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Huntress' Series Voting Information!!!

**Attention Fans of the**

**'Huntress' Series!!**

To cast your vote for the next male character reader-chan should get close to, take the survey on **Quotev.com**.

It is under my penname: **TitaniaAngelina**

The survey is called: **Huntress: A One Piece Reader's Choice Survey**

Thank you all so much for your support and motivation!! You have given me the strength to continue my work! Have an awesome day and...

 

**Have Fun!!!!**


End file.
